Outtakes: Faith Elric's FFs
by Faith Elric
Summary: Outtake chapters of the FFs I've written.
1. TTSATCS: Outtake Part 4

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to the **outtake chapter** of **TTSATCS**!

**Elric** here! Here's the story, when I made this chapter I just felt so pressured on updating I ended up making this ugly story. When I read it, after I finished making it, I felt like there was really nothing new here than the chapters I already made and it's not too Owen/Christina centric story. Also I felt like I already put the Rated M part of the story on hold far too long so this chapter ended up being an outtake.

This chapter was made on **June 22, 2009**. So **I really intended to update soon** but it's just that I really didn't have time to write.

Things that are put inside **() **in **italics are my comments** and those put inside **[]** are just things **not applicable** to the **main story/to me **anymore (so please don't get confused).

(Code: **TTSATCS-OT-PRT4**) (_Just ignore this…_)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(_As you can see I didn't remove any part of it, so even my pre-notes are still on it._)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. *yawn*

Hello world! Faith Elric back on duty! I would really want to apologize if it took me forever to update. I got really busy for the past weeks. [Anyway, so to make it up I'm doing double/double updates.] (_the other chapter was the outtake of WT4EVER_)

Thanks for waiting and I hope that this was worth the wait! (_Which I know it isn't. That's why this chapter became an outtake_)

-*-*-

**[Part Four:] When The Clock Hits Five We Go Home **(_I_ _mean, seriously, isn't that an ugly title???_)

2:00 P.M.

"What do you know about Dr. Burke?" Lexie asked Mark, "When I got in as an intern that's when he left right?"

Mark looked at Lexie with his eyebrow raised, "Haven't you and your groupie talked about it already?"

"Yah, we did but I want to know what kind of man he is. All they keep on telling me is he's a huge ass but I can't help but wonder… I mean Chris and him did stay together for a long time… There must be something about him that Chris really loved…" Lexie's voice trailed off.

"Let's just say, he's a decent man… but too decent for his own good," Mark said as he leaves the chart he's reading on the nurse's station then walked towards the O.R.s.

-*-*-

2:30 P.M.

"So how was the meeting?" Derek asked to Meredith as he washed his hands, getting ready for a surgery.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "You already know who's the topic."

Derek smiled then started to walked towards the O.R., "Burke?"

"Obviously."

"Keep your guard up honey," Derek said with seriousness.

"Why?"

"Just keep your guard up, your person will be needing you…"

-*-*-

3:00 P.M.

"Owen?" Christina asked as she reached up to her husband. They we're having a "consult" in the supply room. "Look at me… What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see you beside that man," Owen said sternly looking into Christina's eyes. His eyes full of jealously. (_SEE!!! We all know that Owen can't be jealous to Burke… *sigh*_)

Christina smiled at Owen as she slowly tugged his scrubs, "There's nothing to be jealous about. I'm yours, all yours. I married you and I love you."

"I know it's just that…"

She then kissed Owen stopping his sentence then took his face on her hands, "Do you see this?" showing her left hand to his face, her rings shinning in the dimmed light, "I am bounded to you, heart and soul," she kissed him again, "Come on! I know we're forever because if not I could have set up a prenuptial agreement when we got married."

Owen then wrapped his arms around Christina's waist and placed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed, "I love you."

"I have surgery in thirty minutes; better make this consult worth my while," Christina said with her seducing voice.

(_This part was supposed to be a full blast Rated M but I ended up making this $h!+…_)

-*-*-

3:30 P.M.

"Seriously!" (_yet again…_)

"Come on Izz, you can't be scared to go the Cardio wing because Burke might be there," Alex said to his whining wife.

Izzie rolled her eyes then looked at her husband evilly, "If I bump into him, I don't know how I would act. Every inch of my skin hates him and I don't want to act unprofessional…"

"But you need to got here, your patient is in that wing," Alex said in sympathy.

"I'll just page Chris and ask her to check up on…"

"She's on surgery," Alex cutting Izzie's sentence again.

"Will you…"

"Nope!"

-*-*-

_Beep… Beep…_ Christina's pager went off.

"Dr. Hunt you have a page," said the nurse.

"Go ahead read it," Christina answered as she continued on with her surgery.

The nurse read the message but after she did, she looked up her face in shock. Christina, who was waiting to hear the message, looked to the nurse.

"So??? The message?" She asked annoyingly.

"Dr. Burke request to see you on the nurse's station after your surgery," the nurse said in a small scared voice, "he said it's about his stay here."

_That bastard._

"Page back and say that I'll be there. Then if you can also page my husband to meet me there at five."

-*-*-

4:00 P.M.

"O'Malley what the hell are you doing?" Dr. Bailey said as the saw George peeking and hiding in her office. She went in then folded her arms.

"Shh!" George shh-ed as he slid himself complexly into Dr. Bailey office.

"Don't you shh, shh me!!! What are you doing?! Get out of my office!"

"Is he still there?" George asked quietly.

"Who's he?"

"Dr. Burke?"

"No he's not!" Dr. Bailey shouted then opened her door then pointed her index finger out, "Look O'Malley, if you want to hide from Dr Burke I wont stop you, but NOT IN MY OFFICE! NOW OUT!"

-*-*-

4:30 P.M.

"Dr. Torres," Burke said as he approached the nurse's station.

"Dr. Burke," Callie agitating answered.

"How are you doing? I heard you're now a…" Burke said with a smile as he leaned down the podium.

"Yes I am. And when are you leaving Dr. Burke?" Callie's voice was cold.

"I will be here until Congressman Anderson is here."

"Dr. Torres," Arizona said as she approached Callie, her eyes on Burke. _Seeing from how Callie looks at him, he must be Burke_, Arizona thought. Callie's eyes were murderous and her hands rolled in a ball at her sides.

"So, is this you lucky wife Dr. Torres?" Burke asked jokingly.

"Yes, I'm the wife, Arizona Robbins," Arizona said sweetly, almost like an insult to Burke; an obvious fake smile written in her face as she held her hand out. "You must be the coward doctor who can't tell a woman properly that you're about to leave her… Dr. Preston Burke, right? You're famous here! I heard lots about you."

Burke's calmness faded, his eyes now dark then took Arizona's hand, a fake smile also in his face, "Yah you got it right, nice meeting you."

Arizona immediately let go of Dr. Burke's hand then took Callie's hand stopping her from whatever she's about to do, "Sorry to cut out chat but I need my wife for a consult, if you my please excuse us."

When they Arizona and Callie we're far enough from Burke, they stopped in their tracks then looked at each other.

"Now I know why you guys hate him; he's one arrogant bastard!" Arizona whispered to Callie's ear.

Callie rolled her eyes then started walking again, "Thanks for saving me there. I was really about to punch him."

"I know!"

"If I need to pay Owen to punch him, I will!"

-*-*-

"You paged Dr. Burke?" Christina said.

"Yes Dr. Yang-Hunt," Burk said with a smile. "You are the head of Cardio right?"

"Yes I am."

"I would be staying here for a few weeks. Mr. Anderson is still too weak to fly back to D.C. and any kind of travel would be too dangerous for him," Burk smirked.

"What do you mean Dr. Burke?" Christina asked innocently. She already knew what Dr. Burke meant.

"You are the head of Cardio and I need your permission first if it's alright for me here… Is that okay with you Dr. Yang-Hunt?" Burke's tone was happy, "I wouldn't want to piss anyone here with the pa…"

"Its fine Dr. Burke," Christina said with a smile cutting his sentence, "But I would advise you to talk to the chief. It's his call anyway."

"Dr. Yang-Hunt, do you mind if I speak to you in private?"

_Beep… Beep…_

Christina held her hand up then looked at her pager.

*I'm on my way, sorry for the late page. – Dr. Hunt*

Christina smiled thanking her husband for saving her, "I'm sorry Dr. Burke but my husband is on his way."

"Does that mean we can't talk in private?" Burke said aggressively.

"We can talk her Dr. Burke," Christina answered coldly.

"It's a private matter."

"I'm sorry Dr. Burke but there is nothing personal we need to talk about."

"We were…"

"Christina!" Owen called out as he approached his wife. When he reached her he wrapped his arm around her waist then kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Owen asked sweetly.

"Yup," Christina smiled.

"Ahem…" Burke clearing his throat.

"Dr. Burke," Owen said as he looked at Burke then grinned, "Didn't see you there, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I take _my wife_ to _our_ home?"

_My major is back!_ Christina thought feeling smut.

"It's only five Dr. Hunt. Isn't it too early?" Burke said in a cold voice.

"Sorry man, but when the when the clock hits five we go home. It's what you call shifting," Owen said as he placed his face to Christina's hair.

"Thank you for saying yes on me staying Dr. Yang-Hunt."

Christina felt the sudden tension from Owen, "Its fine Dr. Burke, it's for the patient."

Burke smiled seeing the reaction of Owen.

_So that how you want to play?_ Owen thought. "Love, we better get change. I already brought your cloths to _my office_, _we_ can change there…"

Christina smiled, feeling happy that her husband was finally playing dirty.

"Sure," Christina then took Owen's hand, her eyes seducing.

"Have a good night, Dr. Burke," Owen said then walked away with his wife.

Burke looked at the backs of the Hunts' then walked away feeling a bit defeated.

_5:00 P.M._

-*-*-

I hope you guys like that! Again Reviews = writing fuel/inspiration. Thanks for reading.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Seriously… It was really _really_ ugly. It was too… *sigh*. Reviews would be nice but please be gentle. Thanks for giving your time to read this.


	2. Author's Note

To my beloved readers,

First I would want to apologize for not updating but, well you see, my laptop crashed and all the FFs I've written and even my "personal" work came down with it. I intended to update sooner but due to the incident that happened it might take longer. Please be patient with me, I've been trying to get time to write but I've been busy with real life things, rewriting the personal things I wrote and now losing all my abstracts for my FFs, it's getting more difficult.

Some encouragement might help but I cant promise to update sooner but as soon as I finish my work, wrote a chapter and get my beta checked it, I'll make sure to update ASAP.

Again my sincerest apologies to the people who've been waiting.

Thanks for the relentless support!

-Faith Elric


End file.
